Rebirth
by Gunslinger.EIRE
Summary: The age old sibling rivalry will finally come to an end. Slight AU, mainly canon. Older-brother Naruto, Kushina-Alive. Naruko(Narumi)xOC Uchiha. Chakra chains. Protective Kurama.
1. A Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1**

The atmosphere in the village was tense, it was only the previous night when the great Kyuubi no kitsune attacked out of seemingly nowhere leaving nothing but grief and destruction in its wake. Every man, woman and child had lost something but they all shared their grief for their beloved Yondaime Hokage who sacrificed his own life to defeat the mighty demon.

Council Chambers

The newly reappointed kage glanced around the room waiting for the reaction to the truth about the fate of the kyuubi which he just revealed. "We should kill the demon NOW!" Screeched one short civilian Councillor with pink hair and green eye's while giving a glare to the blonde-haired bundle in Jiraiya's arms. "SILENCE" The old man bellowed, releasing his killing intent causing many of the rooms occupants to freeze at the power the _Shinobi no Kami_ was radiating while the toad sage glared at all of them and tried to calm the now crying girl in his arms. "The Yondaime chose his own daughter to bear this burden and we will all treat her as the hero she is for without her holding back the beast we would all be dead." He stated causing the entire civilian council scowled while the shinobi council were pondering their leader's next move until one of the council elder's, Shimura Danzo, a man with bandages over his eye and a walking stick in hand stated calmly stated "You should give the girl to me Hiruzen, I could train her both to be the perfect weapon for our village, none would stand against us with the power of the Kyuubi under our control"

' _More like under your control'_ were the thoughts of the newly reappointed Hokage and the entire shinobi council, given the fact that they all heard the rumors of Elder Danzo's underground activities.

One short and fat Councillor stood "I agree with Elder Danzo, we should use that…thing" he said with disgust "to heighten the power of our village." The councillor looked around the room with his hands on his waist with a proud look on his face.

The Sandaime Hokage glared at both of them "She is a baby, not a…weapon, and Danzo we have been over this already, I am not giving her to you and that is final" He ground out.

Uchiha Fugaku then spoke "With all due respect Hokage-sama what do you plan to do with the her." The Sandaime narrowed his eyes "Obviously, she is going to be taken care of by her older brother and mother, once she wakes that is, Kushina is still recovering in the medical tents." Hyuuga Hiashi's pale eyes narrowed wondering how he could influence the child to side with the Hyuuga clan should anything happen in the village, he considered having his own daughter befriend the girl to strengthen ties with the Namikaze's or perhaps an arranged marriage with his nephew, all the while Fugaku was thinking the same, believing he is protecting his now deceased best friends child, pondering whether to attempt to arrange a marriage between his former teammates daughter with his youngest son Sasuke or his new-born nephew Ashura.

The Sandaime glanced briefly at Hiashi and Fugaku's calculating eyes. He spoke "I hereby put into effect that none may speak about matter's pertaining to the Kyuubi from this moment on or else they face immediate execution." He sighed "If that is all then this council is dismissed." This caused the civilian council's scowls to deepen knowing that they would now have to use roundabout ways to finish their beloved Yondaime's work.

Uchiha Compound

On the roof of one the buildings left standing in the Uchiha district three children around the age of 8 stood overlooking the reconstruction of the village. "I'm sorry about your father Shisui, did your mother get out the hospital okay?" A raven-haired boy asked "Yes, luckily she gave birth before the beast appeared and was able to get out of there with little Ashura-kun, what about you Itachi? is Sasuke alright?" The now named Itachi sighed in relief at the news his friend gave him "Thankfully Sasuke was with me so I was able to keep him out of harm's way" Shisui nodded at this and Itachi turned to his blonde friend "What about you Naruto-kun? We're sorry about Hokage-sama but is Narumi-chan alright?" Naruto looked at both of them before sighing "Yeah, she's fine but we're still waiting for mom to wake up, she…she was there when tou-san…fell and she also used a lot of chakra to hold the Kyuubi down with her chains" He replied having already trusted his two best friends with knowing the burden that his sister held that he learned from Jiraiya "We're going to have to get stronger and fast, with the village still in chaos it wouldn't surprise me if the neighboring villages take this as an opportunity to attack us while we're weak and recovering" Itachi nodded absentmindedly, remembering the last war he witnessed. Shisui sighed "Damn…I better get home I'll see you two tomorrow, later Itachi, Naruto" He spoke hopping down off the rooftop. "Thanks again for letting me stay the night Itachi, kaa-san should be up tomorrow or at least that's what Tsunade-baa-chan said." Itachi looked at Naruto and nodded to him before the both hopped down off the roof and headed inside the house.

As Shisui slid the door of his brother's room open, he walked in and looked in over the side of the crib and saw a little tuft of black hair. Onyx eyes met and Shisui frowned noticing something strange and activated his Sharingan _'I can already see traces of chakra behind his retina…Just how powerful will your eyes become little brother…'_ "I promise Ashura-kun…I will protect you with everything I have even if cost's me my own life" He spoke, Sharingan burning with determination.

Time-Skip 8 Years Later

Konoha

"Come on nii-san, if we don't hurry up they'll be closed" was the voice of the now 8-year-old Uchiha Ashura as he ran towards one of the best ninja tool store's in the village through the village with his older brother "Slowdown will ya, they won't be closed and besides the academy doesn't start for another week anyway so we got plenty of time to get your gear." Shisui spoke while Ashura just grumbled about lazy older brothers. They continued walking for a little while before they came to a shop and Ashura looked up to see a signpost that read _Higurashi Weapons_ "Well go on, you were the one who was worried about them being closed." Shisui said as he closed the distance between them. He pushed open the door and watched with amusement as Ashura was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he looked with wide eyes sparkling with excitement at the numerous weapons and ninja clothing. He had started his brothers training two years previous in the place of his father, nothing serious at first just some physical exercises, basic chakra control and the beginners stances for Interceptors Fist, the Uchiha taijutsu style. He was thankful that his brother had not inheristed the almost cliché Uchiha arrogance and accompanying grunt as the awakening of the sharingan usually increased one's ego. Despite what he saw in his brother's eye's that night when he was a baby he still couldn't believe that Ashura's sharingan had awakened so early, he idly remembered the day;

Flashback On

"Alright, now we're just going to do some light sparring." Shisui said as he tossed his now seven-year-old brother a kodachi. "YOUR GOING DOWN NII-SAN!" Ashura yelled charging in with an upward swing from his waist which Shisui promptly deflected, Ashura followed through with a twist and attempted to bisect his brother who evaded by jumping back but Shisui then rushed forward delivering several strikes. This continued for another few minutes before Shisui disarmed Ashura and swung a downward finishing blow at the wide-eyed boy, he was planning on stopping himself before the sword made contact but his eyebrow's shot up as his younger brother caught the sword in-between the palm of his hands. Shisui moved his shocked gaze to his brothers face only to be met with a set of single tomoe sharingan eyes staring back at him. His jaw unhinged at the sight _'But how? He's too young!'_ he thought before Ashura dropped the sword and fell to his knee's panting.

He had never been so scared in his life, when he saw the sword he thought he was going to die but then suddenly the sword started slowing down and everything became so much clearier, _'It was like I Knew what was going to happen before it happened'_ He looked up at his brother and saw his shocked expression and went to pick up his sword by the saw his own reflection in the blade and his own eye's widened _'Sharingan!?'_

"Ashura!" Said person's head snapped up in the seriousness of the voice and was met with a face that matched the tone. "H-Hai nii-san?"

"Ashura, you have to promise me that you'll keep this a secret okay?" Shisui said seriously which led to Ashura tilting his head.

"But…why? I thought this was a good thing?" He answered leading Shisui to sigh

"It is good…just unusual for you to awaken your dojutsu so early…listen there are some dangerous people in the village who would use you for their own benefit, because you're so young, to a trained ninja you're easy to manipulate, to influence…to mould. Please just trust me on this Ashura, I don't want you to become someone's tool, okay?" _'I won't let you near him Danzo'_

Ashura just nodded glum looking and mumbled "Okay." But he then brightened slightly "You'll still teach me to use it…right?"

Shisui smiled "Of course, no come on I think that's enough for today, don't ya think"

Ashura smiled back "Can I ride on your back nii-san? Please!" he begged in a whiney voice and Shisui chuckled before turning around and going down on one knee and holding his arms out slightly "Well hop on then."

Flashback Off

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed that his brother had stopped and was staring curiously at a giant scroll surrounded by sealing equipment "Hey nii-san, whats with the giant scroll and brush's?"

"That's Fuinjutsu equipment Ashura, em…" He scratched his head "You know how sometimes Naruto makes stuff appear of of thin air from scrolls." Ashura nodded "That's fuinjutsu."

"That's all it does? Puts stuff in scrolls?" he asked

"Well no, theoretically fuinjutsu can do anything…from sealing stuff like supplies or weapons in scrolls to…eh" He glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention to their little conversation before he bent down to his brother's level and whispered "Well it's said that Yondaime-sama used fuinjutsu to defeat the Kyuubi."

Ashura's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets "He defeated it with fuinjutsu?!"

"Yup, supposedly"

Ashura glanced back at the scroll once more and looked at his brother with an expressionless face "I want it." He said causing Shisui to chuckle

"Yeah, thought you might, we'll get a beginner set and you can ask Naruto for some lessons, he's a level 8 seal master."

"Level 8?" Ashura questioned

"Yeah there are 10 levels altogether I think, so that gives you a rough idea of how good he is."

There was a comfortable silence between them as Shisui picked out sets of kunai and shuriken while Ashura searched for a few outfits he liked. "All done?"

"Yeah…but…"

"What is it?" Shisui questioned

"Can I get a, um, a staff? I don't think a katana is right for me." Ashura said quietly but Shisui heard him

"Sure, I don't see why not, there's no one in the clan who uses a staff but I'm sure we can figure it out together." He said smiling as he picked out a staff suitable for Ashura'a height and weight. Ashura smiled gratefully

"Thanks, nii-san, you're the best!" he exclaimed and Shisui just smirked

"I know." He said as he ruffled Ashura's hair.

Shisui gathered up all the merchandise and with Ashura trailing behind him, walked to the counter laying everything out in front of a big, buff man with a mustache "Hey Shisui-san" The man greeted politely "Hey Higurashi-san, it's good to see you again." Shisui replied taking out his wallet. The store owner looked down at the child who was now speaking with a child brown hair done up in buns. "Well well, this must be the famous Ashura you've told me so much about. He seems to get on with Ten-chan pretty well." Shisui chuckled "He's a good kid and will be a great ninja…if he minds himself." After counting everything thing up the man looked at Shisui and said "That'll be 12000 ryo Shisui-san." "Hai." Shisui said handing over the money and sealing away the items in a scroll and turning around "Come on Ashura-kun, it's time to go. Thanks again Higurashi-san" The man just held up his hand in acknowledgement and Ashura smiled and waved to both the store owner and his new friend. "Bye Ashura-kun" Tenten said before the door closed "Ashura- _kun_ is it?" Tenten's father teased and Tenten blushed "It's not like that" she said quickly before crossing her arms and huffing "Besides I don't have time for boys, I'm too busy training." The older man smiled seeing that his daughter had no fangirl tendencies.

As Shisui and Ashura were walking through the village they came across a open hut "Ichiraku Ramen? hey nii-san, what's ramen?" the little boy asked with wide eyes but Shisui merely stood there smirking slightly and glanced at his younger brother "come on, let's go inside and find out, eh?" he said walking in and Ashura just nodded, a bit confused with his brothers behaviour and followed him. When Shisui entered under the flap he spotted a blonde, a redhead and a smaller blonde with red streaks sitting on the middle three stools and he grinned "Hey Naruto, Kushina-sensei, Narumi-chan. How are ye all doing today?" Naruto was wearing black shinobi sandals, black ANBU style pants and a black long sleeved shirt with an open jounin vest. (Kushina is wearing her standard clothes from shippuden) He only got two responses as the smaller of the three was already too busy rambling excitedly to her friend.

"Ashura-kun! You won't believe it I'm gonna be a ninja, Nii-chan and kaa-chan are letting me join the academy. Isn't it great, Dattabane!?"

"H-Hai Narumi-chan, I'll be joining as well, Nii-san and I just came from the ninja supply store." Ashura replied with a small blush on his face. It was plainly obvious to everyone but her how much of a crush Ashura had on Narumi. Naruto being a protective older brother sometimes left subtle warnings for Ashura but overall, he liked the kid, however, Kushina would give the two-endless teasing about how one day they would get married and have kids, which always left Ashura sputtering and Narumi tomato red.

"That's awesome, now we're going to be super strong ninja's!" She exclaimed but then narrowed her eyes at him "We're still gonna train together, right?" she said lowly and Ashura gulped slightly at the stare, their elder brothers had often brought them along with them when they would train together and would give both Ashura and Narumi simple chakra control or physical exercises to do, he nodded quickly "O-Of course Narumi-chan." Her stare was immediately replaced with a warm smile.

They were then brought back to reality when Kushina coughed "If your done talking to your boyfriend Narumi-chan, your ramens going cold" Narumi blushed at the boyfriend comment but then paled "Not my ramen!" she yelled running back to her seat. Ashura looked over to where Shisui and Naruto were talking and eating and shrugged and hopped up on the seat next to his crush "I'll have a miso ramen please, Ayame-san." He asked politely and the waitress nodded with a smile and began to get the order ready. Ashura turned his head to look at the girl next to him. He could never get over just how beautiful she looked, to him at least. She was wearing a bright orange T-shirt and black shorts and sandals. She had vibrant violet eyes that seemed to swallow you the longer you gazed at them, her blonde hair could make the sun jealous and the vibrant blood red streaks that portrayed her Uzumaki heritage only added to her exotic beauty along with her slightly tanned skin. Three whisker marks dotted both sides of her unblemished cheeks, he had to resist the urge to rub them to see if she would purr.

" **The Uchiha is staring."** Came a deep voice within Narumi's head _"What was that Kurama-chan?"_ The "-chan" affectionate caused the massive fox to get several tick marks on his head **"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"** he barked within her mind, Narumi had met the fox 3 years previous when she was walking through the village, she had been separated from Naruto and Kushina in the crowd and been cornered in an dingy ally by ignorant villagers intent on _'Finishing the Yondaime's work'_ , it was then that Kurama first made contact with her, he sent a burst of chakra through her coils to make the villagers back off and to signal for her family and ANBU guards who were searching for her at the time but the act had rendered her unconscious which allowed the fox to meet Narumi for the first time within the seal, he had been spiteful and hate filled in the beginning but over time he mellowed out slightly and grew fond and protective of the girl as there was something about the her chakra that reminded him of his father, the _Rikudou Sennin._ Mentally, she sheepishly nodded _"Sorry Kurama-_ kun _, what did you say?"_ she asked and the most powerful bijuu grumbled under his breath about disrespectful brats before he smirked **"I said your mate is staring at you."** This caused her to blush up a storm _"A-Ashura-kun isn't my mate!"_ she mentally yelled which caused the great beasts' smirk to widen **"Who said I was taking about that Uchiha runt?"** He said and chuckled deeply. Narumi had no comeback to that so she quickly cut the connection with her tenant and shook off her blush and noticed Ashura's inquisitive eyes and turned to face him and tilted her head cutely "What is it, Ashura-kun?" He just smiled and poked her forehead with his index and middle finger "Nothing, Narumi-chan." She pouted childishly and rubbed the spot he poked. "Ashura-kun, why do you always do that?" she whined which only led to his smile widening as his meal arrived and he thanked the younger Ichiraku as he dug into his lunch.

A Little While Later

As they were all about to leave Shisui nudged his younger brother and gave him a look and Ashura's eyes widened remembering what his brother had suggested earlier as he turned to Naruto "Hey Naruto-nii do you think you could teach me fuinjutsu, I picked up a beginner set today?" Narutos eyebrows raised slightly at the thought of an Uchiha wielding fuinjutsu but he smiled sadly "Sorry Ashura-kun but as a new member of ANBU I won't have a lot of free time in the coming weeks so I won't be able to help you much…maybe you could-" he was cut off by his mother who raised her hand "Ashura-kun I was planning on starting Narumi's own fuinjutsu training so if you'd like to join in your more than welcome." She stated with a smile and Ashura nodded vigorously at the suggestion and bowed "Thank you Kushina-sensei." Kushina just waved him off with a laugh "We'll start next week so swing by after the academy for about an hour. Oh, why don't you 2 come over for dinner later, there's something I need to talk to you about Shisui." Shisui nodded to this with a smile, but was internally curious at what his sensei could need to speak of in private.

As they all went their separate ways both Ashura and Shisui were lost in their thoughts "Hey, Shisui-nii, our family has lived in the same house since the Uchiha and Senju formed Konoha…right?" Ashura asked innocently, Shisui smiled at his little brother and said "Yep, going back four generations now including our own." Ashura sai smiling and continued walking home. "But then…Why aren't there any pictures of our great-grantparents in the house?" he asked curiously and Shisui stiffend slightly _'I wonder how he'd react if he found out we were descendants of_ _ **him**_ _'_ Shisui thought remembering the looks his family received from time to time from the older generation of the clan due to the actions of their great-grandfather. He looked around at all the villagers going about their daily lives and decided that this wasn't the best place to have this conversation "Tell you what Ashura-kun, I'll tell you later tonight if you're on your best behaviour at sensei's house…Okay?" he asked and Ashura nodded reluctantly with a childish pout on his face, annoyed that he would have to wait to get the answers he craved "Good, now come on. If you want to get some early training in before dinner, we'll have to hurry." Ashura's eyes became filled with a fire at the mention of training and rapidly increased his pace home to which Shisui laughed and started jogging to match his little brothers speed.

As Ashura slid the door of their house open he bolted towards his room and Shisui looked around and sighed at the empty house. Their father died during the Kyuubi's assault, not that he held any ill will towards Narumi, their older brother Obito who Ashura never got to meet, died during the third shinobi war at the battle for Kannabi bridge protecting his teammates before giving one of his newly awakened sharingan to his teammate and best friend Hatake Kakashi, he remembered the day Obito's jounin sensei, Namikaze Minato arrived at their house and got down on his hands and knees to beg for his mother and father's forgiveness, if his family had not been through enough loss, their mother had passed away 2 years previous due to a rare illness and he knew Ashura was hurting a lot more than he let on but Shisui was grateful to Kushina, as she acted as a mother figure which Ashura badly needed. He walked towards his brother's room and open the door. "Hey Ashura-kun why don't we go and try out your new staff huh, we still have a few hours before we must head to sensei's house." Ashura nodded with an exited grin on his face.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Household

After a lovely dinner Kushina and Naruto had taken Shisui to Minato's old private study while Ashura and Narumi were getting an early start on their fuinjutsu by practicing calligraphy in the dining area.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about sensei?" Shisui asked as he looked at the redhead she sighed and looked at him with weary eyes "It's about Narumi, the sandaime informed me that the civilian council and the elders are planning to force her into the CRA once she's old enough to give birth safely, the red streaks and her strong chakra are both signs of strong Uzumaki blood and the civilian councillors want to turn her into a baby vending-machine once she's old enough and since Sandaime-sama prevented Danzo from taking Narumi as a baby to be trained as a weapon, he knows supports them so that she _'can be of some use to the village'_ or so he claims." At this Shisui's eyes widened in horror before he closed them and snarled "Damnit…This is all Danzo's manipulation no doubt, the civilian councillors would like nothing more to see Narumi-chan dead so he must be the one planting idea's in their heads. What's your plan?" He asked eager to get his surrogate little sister out of the sick act. Kushina looked at Naruto who had schooled his features and he nodded at her and she turned to Shisui again "One of the few ways out of the CRA is if your already married or engaged to be so…I want to arrange a marriage in secret between Ashura and Narumi. We all can see how close those two are it's only a matter of time before they get together, hell I'd say if they were your age they'd already be married. I've already drawn up the paperwork it only needs your signature as his legal guardian." Shisui stood still taking everything in, If he was honest it wasn't a bad thing, he knew his brother was crushing hard on Narumi and he shivered slightly imagining what an older Ashura would do if he found out that his most precious person was being forced into an act which basically allowed females to be raped by strong shinobi in the hope that you get pregnant with a strong heir to carry on the clan. When Kushina had first told him the problem he had also thought of the marriage as a suitable option. He opened his eyes and looked at a pleading Kushina and a stoic Naruto, but he could tell his friend was in a frenzy of emotions. He smiled "I'll sign it." The two Uzumaki-Namikaze's sighed with relief and Kushina smiled gratefully before smiling and going over to a desk and pulling some paperwork out of a drawer. Naruto walked over and placed a hand on Shisui's shoulder "Thank you Shisui, you've saved my little sister from a horrible fate." He said with a small smile.

A few minutes later all the paperwork was done and the three were walking back to the kitchen "I'll make a copy of the documents and give both you and Sarutobi a set for safety, but don't worry he won't tell anyone." Kushina said. "That's fine. Thanks again for the meal sensei but it's getting late so Ashura and I should probably be go…ing." Shisui trailed as the three came to the end of the hallway and kitchen entrance to see Ashura and Narumi engaging in a chaste kiss, both of their eyes closed. Kushinas mouth formed a shit-eating grin thinking of all the teasing she could get in while Naruto unsheathed his katana and began running a cloth along the flat edge while giving an even stare at Ashura. Shisui shook his head at his friend's antics and coughed into his hand twice causing Ashura and Narumi to disengage and snap their heads towards them. Narumi paled under her mother's grin knowing where it leads while Ashura gulped under Naruto's stare and Shisui just chuckled and decided it was time to save his brother. He walked over and put his hand on Ashura's shoulder "Come on Ashura-kun, thank sensei for the meal and let's go…you'll have plenty of time to see your girlfriend next week." He said with a small grin. Both Ashura and Narumi blushed at the Girlfriend remark but Ashura hastily got up and bowed towards Kushina "Arigato, Kushina-sama" he said with a smile before waving towards Narumi and he ran out of the compound to escape Naruto's eyes which hadn't left him once. Shisui laughed at his brothers behaviour and bid farewell to the family before exiting the premises and catching up to his brother. Narumi quickly said goodnight and ran to her room, eager to postpone her mother's unavoidable teasing. Naruto turned towards his mother with a slight smile "Well this is a start…maybe we won't even have to worry about the CRA." He said hopefully. Kushina nodded agreeing "Maybe…but it never hurts to be prepared, especially when it comes to that old war hawk."

That Evening

"So Nii-san, I was on my best behaviour so tell me…about our family origins!" Ashura said impatiently. "Alright, alright." He sighed "Do you see that sometimes the elderly of our clan sometimes glare at us or act like we don't exist?" Shisui asked "Well…yeah, sometimes…" Ashura trailed off not knowing where this was going. "Well they do that because of our great-grandfather's actions he…he betrayed the clan and Konoha." Shisui continued and Ashura's eyes widened beyond belief in shock "What…?" getting over his initial shock his eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion "But I know the Uchiha clan history, we all do, the only person to ever betray the clan and Konoha was…" He trailed off again realizing who their ancestor was and once again his eyes widened "Yeah Ashura-kun…You and I are the only living descendants of Uchiha Madara." Shisui finished. He sighed at Ashura's shocked expression and stood up and walked over, putting a hand on Ashura's shoulder. "I know this is a lot to take in but remember to keep this a secret, none of the villagers know and only a select few of the clan know our family's origins." He then ruffled his younger brother's hair affectionately and walked off "It's getting late, you should head for bed, we have early morning training remember?" Shisui said. "H-Hai Nii-san." Ashura responded getting out of his frozen trance. Ashura walked to his room and entered his bathroom turning on the light as he went in, he stared at his reflection in the mirror and imagined his short spikey, black hair coming down below his shoulders, stopping at his waist. He activated his now 2 tomoe sharingan and smirked at his reflection deciding that he was going to let his hair grow "I'm going to surpass even you Madara-jiji, if it means I can protect those precious to me." Ashura whispered with conviction as he clenched one of his fists

A Week Later

Konoha Academy

Ashura had an excited grin on his face as he stood outside the academy listening to the Sandaime Hokage's entrance speech with Shisui and Sasuke's family who walked with them, being the only other family from the Uchiha clan with a child entering the academy. He glanced around eagerly looking for the familiar blonde hair with red streaks and quickly found what he was looking for in the form of an equally excited Narumi bouncing on the balls of her feet standing next to her brother and mother and another tall man with gravity defying silver-grayish hair, a half-face mask with his hitai-ate covering one of his eyes, he knew this Hatake Kakashi as it was his older brother Obito's sharingan under that headband.

Shisui looked down at his brother as the hokage finished his speech and he followed Ashura's line of sight and leaned down to his brother's ear "Go on over to her, I've to head to ANBU headquarters anyway so I'll be back to collect you after the academy finishes, oh and remember, knock 'em dead." He said with a grin which Ashura reciprocated and nodded before running over the Uzumaki-Namikze's. He saw Naruto walking towards him as he ruffled Ashura's hair as they passed each other. Fugaku was speaking to one of the chunin instructors, Mikoto was speaking with Sasuke while Itachi had walked to his side. "Seems like only yesterday the three of us were standing on that rooftop and now we're watching our little siblings entering the academy, huh." Shisui started as Naruto closed the distance. "Heh, yeah and it'll only be a blink before they're genin and will be out in the world fighting for Konoha." Naruto said and Itachi muttered "If we last that long." Both Naruto and Shisui narrowed their eyes at that knowing he was talking about the growing unease between the village and the Uchiha clan. "We better get going." Shisui said noticing the dispersing crowd, Itachi turned Sasuke and wished him luck on his first day while Naruto turned and waved at his little sister and the three headed off.

Okay, it was official, so far, the academy was fucking boring…the first 2 hours was a history lecture on the origins of Konoha which by right every child in the village should already know. He was sitting next to the window with Narumi on his right and some random civilian child next to her. In the row below him Sasuke was staring out the window lost in his thoughts with some pink-haired banshee attempting to get his attention, he noticed some of the other civilian girls in the class staring at him and whispering things to each other while blushing and he inwardly groaned at the realization that he already had fangirls, Itachi and Shisui and sat himself and Sasuke down and gave them a crash course on how to deal with fangirls, they gave them both a book titled _'Dealing with Fangirls for Dummies'_ by _'Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto'_ he sweat dropped at the fact that Naruto had written this though he really couldn't be surprised that the prodigal son of the Yondaime Hokage was swamped in fangirls. Ashura noticed the Inuzuka heir next to the pink haired girl sneaking doggy treats to his companion hidden is coat. Ashura looked around the room and noticed many of the civilian boys staring at Narumi, who was trying to keep her eyelids from closing, with lust in their eyes and slight blushes on their faces and he felt a surge of emotion run through him and the immense desire to kick the shit out of all of them. He was brought out of his internal musing when he felt a bump on his shoulder and he glanced over to where Narumi had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, breathing lightly. He couldn't supress the smile that formed on his face, he adjusted himself so she could be more comfortable and wrapped an arm around her waist to support her back and a small smile worked its way onto her face as she attempted to snuggle in deeper to the apparent heat source. All those who were previously staring at Narumi were now glaring angrily at him and a smug grin took hold of him as he tightened his hold on Narumi increasing the intensity of their glares which he shook off.

Sometime later Narumi felt something poke her cheek and she opened her eyes groggily and took note of her position and surroundings as any good ninja should but this only caused her face to explode and go tomato red as she realized she'd fallen asleep…on Ashura, she felt his arm around her waist and immediately went to separate herself from him but stopped when she saw the warm smile on his face, it just…completely disarmed her and made her feel at ease. She relaxed into his hold and reciprocated his smile "Gomen, I fell asleep." She muttered in a sleepy voice and Ashura's smile widened and his eyes gained a hint of amusement as she stretched dramatically and slumped down "It's fine, I woke you up because we're being taken outside for a taijutsu and shurikenjutsu demonstration soon." He said as she took notice of what was happening around her before her violet orbs landed on Ashura again. She could feel the hateful glares from all of Ashura's newly formed fanclub and it made her feel warm inside knowing that Ashura only had eyes for her, right before their kiss a week previous at the Uzumki-Namikaze estate they had both confessed to having feelings for each other and despite their age Narumi could sense her feelings for the Uchiha growing exponentially. She blinked as everyone stood up, she hadn't her the instructor call them to to go out and she blushed realizing she had been too focused on her thoughts about her new…boyfriend, the word still made her giggle with excitement. She took Ashura's outstretched hand and grinned up at him as she stood and followed the rest of the class out.

"Alright" the instructor began as all the students lined up "Today we're going to go through the initial stances for the academy style taijutsu" he motioned for another chunin to step forward "And then we're going to show you all the proper way to hold position and throw kunai and shuriken. Any questions? No? Good." He said as he and the second Chunin started going through the motions but many of the clan heirs mostly ignored this as they had their own clan taijutsu. Shisui had told him he was making good progress on the Uchiha Interceptor style which relied on predicting your opponent's moves and countering, it was designed to work in conjunction with the sharingan and with a fully mature sharingan it was almost impossible to penetrate your guard. He assumed that Narumi was being taught her father's Hummingbird style or her mother's Whirlpool style. After about an hour of practicing the correct stances and some light free sparring the chunin called all the students over to the throwing range began showing everyone how to properly hold and throw shuriken and kunai.

The rest of the day droned on slowly and eventual the final bell rang and Ashura and Narumi were walking towards the academy gates together. "Today was so boring." She whimpered pitifully and Ashura smirked "Well what did you expect, not everyone has a family or clan to teach them taijutsu or shurikenjutsu before the academy even begins." He stated "Yeah I know but still…I wanna learn some cool jutsu." She mumbled with cute pout. Ashura playfully punched her arm "Don't worry, we'll get there one day…never know maybe your face will be up on that mountain one day." He said the last part in a teasing tone while pointing at the Hokage mountain knowing that it was Narumi's dream to be Hokage. Of course, this only caused Narumi's eyes to burn with determination, she brought up a fist and clenched it "There's no maybe…I will be Hokage one day, Dattabane!" Ashura chuckled softly at this as Naruto's form came into view and Narumi took off in a sprint, tackling her brother "Naruto-nii-chan!" she yelled as he caught her mid-air while Ashura closed the distance at a much more relaxed pace. "Hey, Naruto-nii" he greeted Naruto in a friendly tone. "Hey Ashura-kun, how was your first day?" "It was so boring Nii-chan." Narumi answered the question complaining to which Naruto chuckled as he let his sister down to the ground "Well, I hope your both wide awake, you have two hours of fuinjutsu training ahead of you and don't want to know what happens if you fall asleep during kaa-chan's lessons." He finished with a shudder remembering his own studies with his mother. Narumi blinked innocently at that and Ashura gulped remembering the stories Shisui used to tell about Kushina. "Well come on then, oh and Ashura, you'll be staying with us tonight, Shisui got called in for a mission outside the village." Naruto said. Ashura nodded acceptingly, this wasn't the first time he had stayed over at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound because Shisui was away.

They chatted amicably all the way home and as they entered the living space, Naruto disappeared mysteriously as sitting on one of the couches in front of them was Kushina in her usual outfit but there was a wide array of scrolls and other equipment on the table in front of her. She had a glint of something in her eye as she cracked a ruler off her palm, Ashura started to sweat lightly at this but Narumi was oblivious to it. Kushina stood up and ushered the two over and the glint in her eye turned dangerous "Let's begin" she said.

The lesson lasted a little over two hours and they had covered the basic introduction of fuinjutsu and practised calligraphy. They had just started the most basic sealing scroll when Kushina decided to call it a lesson as she had to get dinner. They agreed that Ashura would come on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays for Fuinjutsu studies and on Saturdays they would train their other ninja skills at either the Uzumaki-Namikaze training grounds or one of the Uchiha training grounds. Most Sundays Ashura and Narumi would spend the day together and hang out *cough*cough*Make-out*cough*cough*. They chatted about their first day at the academy and about their teachers and curriculum over dinner which Naruto helped his mother prepare. Overall it was and enjoyable evening and now Ashura and Narumi were lying on the roof of the house staring at the stars. "Do you really think that I can become Hokage one day, Ashura-kun?" she asked timidly. "I believe that if you work hard and set your mind to something then…you can do anything." He responded and Narumi smiled. "Shisui once told me that 'A person is only strong when they have something to protect' he said that 'it that moment when you're fighting to protect someone precious to you, your true power will become known to you'. I don't know if that's true but I'm certain of one thing" he stopped and turned to look at her "I'm always going to be here for you Narumi, I'm never going to leave you…" he trailed off as he caressed her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her "And I'm always going to protect you…" He smiled "…because you're my most precious person." At this point, Narumi was struggling to prevent tears from falling and buried her head in Ashura's chest and gripped him tightly. She tilted her head up slightly to meet his eyes and gave a watery smile "Hai, and I'm going to protect you aswell Ashura-kun." Ashura smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead and rocked her gently. Meanwhile inside Narumi's seal _**'I'm watching you Uchiha and despite your words, I know your kind…if you hurt the vixen…I will rip those repugnant eyes out of your head and rip you limb from limb…"**_ Kurama begins with a snarl and finshes with a malicious grin. Kushina who had been listening in also had tears in her eyes _'Oh Minato-kun, I wish you could be here to see your daughter grow up…but at least I know you're watching over her now'_ she thought sniffling as a single lock of blonde-red hair floated down into her grasp and she clutched it tightly _'I think she's found her own red thread of destiny Minato-kun'_ she thought finally before returning to her own room.

Chapter end.


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

6 Months Later

Ashura was at his desk doing homework he received from the academy when his brother walked into his room with a serious look on his face "Ashura, stop what you're doing and come here…its time you saw one of the greatest secrets of the Uchiha clan." He said and motioned Ashura who was now extremely intrigued. Shisui place his hand on his brother's shoulder and the two disappeared in a shunshin. A short while later they arrived at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Naka shrine Ashura followed his brother up to the entrance. It wasn't the first time that Ashura had been in the shrine as he had come a few times to pray for his deceased parents and older brother Obito. He watched as Shisui lifted the seventh matt which held a latch which he pulled revealing a staircase leading to a cavern with torches running along the wall. The came to a stop in front of a stone tablet which had two Uchiha fans on either side of it but was covered in an unintelligible language. He looked at his brother for help who was just staring at him with his sharingan active "Read it with your sharingan and all will make sense." He said in a monotone voice which slightly creeped Ashura out but he did so none the less. He sent chakra to his eyes and gasped slightly as the language on the tablet now made sense.

The opening paragraphs of the tablet told of the sharingans abilities such as copying ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, predicting movements and allowing the user to see chakra to an extent and also the 3 stages of the sharingan, evolving from a single tomoe to a fully mature sharingan with 3. Underneath that were two techniques that were listed as Uchiha Clan kinjutsu, Izagani and Izanami.

 **Izanagi:** _By activating it, the user can cancel the worst injuries inflicted on them, including death. If the user is killed with active Izanagi, thier body disappears like a hologram and returns to reality in the state they were before the attack._

 _This technique is derived from Banbutsu Sozo, the jutsu used by the Rikudo Sennin to divide the chakra of Jubi into nine parts, giving rise to Bijuu. This process implicates imagination, combined with the spiritual energy of the chakra Yin to create form out of nothing. Then, using physical energy chakra Yang, he gave life to these forms. Thus, was born the technique changing the imagination in reality: the Izanagi._

 **Izanimi:** _It is a genjutsu which affects the target through physical sensations shared between them and the user to perform the illusion. Like its counterpart, in exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user, the Sharingan with which Izanami is cast is rendered blind and loses its light forever. Izanagi is a technique capable of altering destiny, however, Izanami is the one that "decides" it._

 _To begin the technique, after selecting any arbitrary moment, the caster uses their Sharingan to remember the physical sensations both of their body and that of their opponent's during that instant like a photograph (represented as: A). The user must then intentionally replicate the same sensation and in the same way, memorise that instant with their Sharingan (represented as: A'). Izanami overlaps and connects these two identical bodily sensations (A and A'), as well as the flow of time between them, creating an infinite loop of events that entraps the opponent's consciousness. The user can also use their Sharingan to remember multiple sensations, (represented as B, C and so forth) and those sensations will also be used when Izanami is activated. The user also doesn't need necessarily to replicate A with A' to initiate Izanami. They can also replicate B with B' or C with C' as well. The more sensations they memorise, the better their chances would be to initiate Izanami on a person and the more sensations the victim will experience each time they repeat a loop._

Ashura had to take a minute to wrap his head around the two Uchiha Clan kinjutsu before reading on to the next heading which made him gulp slightly _'The abilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan'_ He remembered the stories of his great-granfather Madara and the powers that the Mangekyou sharingan held.

He frowned when he couldn't read anything below the line _'The only known way to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan is kill the person closest to you'_ and turned to his brother "Nii-san, I can't read anything about this Mangekyou Sharingan" and Shisui frowned in thought _'I might not get another chance to bring him here and if everything goes according to plan he'll awaken the Mangekyou, he needs to know.'_ He sighed and channelled more chakra into his eyes and the design distorted into a 4-pointed shuriken which caused Ashura to gasp, he was about to speak but Shisui raised his hand "I'll read the rest for you, save any questions for after." He stated firmly and Ashura nodded reluctantly. Shisui looked at the tablet and it read "There are only five known abilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan, (Whether or not more abilities can be awakened are unknown.)"

" **Tsukuyomi:** _Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Depending on the user's prowess with the technique, the user is able to alter the perception of time with ease within the genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time._

 **Amaterasu:** _Is the highest level of Katon, Amaterasu produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision. In most situations, this makes Amaterasu impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, Amaterasu will miss them when it's cast. Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods; only the user can put the flames out. Said to be "the fires from hell" and to burn as hot as the sun itself, Amaterasu burns any material — other flames included — until nothing but ash remains._

 **Kamui:** _It is a powerful technique that creates a unique and specialised form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. Kamui allows the user to transfer targets to and from another dimension, from which they are unable to escape._ _This technique forms a spiraling void centred on the eye used to activate it, which draws the target inwards and distorts their form until they are transported to another dimension. By absorbing their own body into this distortion, the user can teleport to virtually any location they desire. When using Kamui to teleport, anything the user is touching will be warped along with them, and their chakra becomes untraceable._ _After storing a target within Kamui's dimension, the user can then eject it from their eye at any time. This can be done with varying degrees of force, allowing the user to eject weapons at a moment's notice, giving opponents little opportunity to react accordingly. Kamui can synchronise with another space–time ninjutsu, granting the user access to the synchronised technique's dimension, as well as any other connected dimensions. Once the dimension has been marked, the user can freely travel between it and Kamui's own dimension._

 **Kotoamatsukami:** _This technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated._

 **Susanoo:** _Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan in both eyes._ _When activated, Susanoo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, Susanoo is anchored to its user and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within Susanoo, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows Susanoo to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. If it is damaged, Susanoo does not regenerate and it can only be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage or by dispersing it and then forming it anew._

 _Although Susanoo is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform jutsu while within Susanoo and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Susanoo with the user's permission, and users can likewise choose to leave Susanoo's protective envelope. The latter property can be used against the user, as if an opponent can bypass Susanoo, however slightly and latch onto them, they can be pulled out of Susanoo._ _Susanoo is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so they are still vulnerable to visual or auditory attacks. So long as it is active, Susanoo draws on the user's chakra in large amounts._ _Being a Mangekyō Sharingan-based ability, it also places a strain on the user's eyes the more it is used. However, it is not actually necessary for one's Mangekyō Sharingan to be active while using Susanoo._

On a final note, the Mangekyou Sharingan has the ability to control Bijuu." Shisui turned to his brother whose brows were knitted in slight confusion. "Make sure you keep up, there's only a little bit more now." He said before turning back to the tablet and read the final heading.

' _Consequences of the Mangekyou Sharingan'_

"As mentioned earlier the use of the Mangekyou's abilities puts massive strain on the user's eye and continued use of these techniques will eventually cause the eye to become 'sealed of its light' leaving the user completely blind. There is no known way to unseal a sealed Mangekyou Sharingan but implanting a set of eyes that possess the Mangekyou Sharingan from a close relative, (A brother, sister, parent, or child), will awaken what is known as the _'Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan'_ , while the Eternal Mangekyou Sharing or EMS does give the user any new ability, it does increase the strength of the already unlocked abilities and also once a user has gained the EMS than like its name, the eye will never become sealed."

"Now we come to the end of it, the origins of the Uchiha and Senju clans, as well as this tablet."

" _To all my descendants reading this passage, please know me for who I am, my name is Otsutsuki Hagoromo, those who follow me have named me the Rikudou Sennin, I was born alongside my brother Hamura, we were the two children of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya_ _, a princess who ate the forbidden Chakra Fruit of the Shinju that appeared once a millennium in an effort to gain divine abilities, which she used to put an end to the constant wars during that era. As a result, I was born with the ability to manipulate the same type of powerful chakra as my mother. Angered by the fact that her chakra had been spread to others, my mother merged with the Shinju into the Jubi, which attempted to reclaim her chakra._

 _The Jubi rampaged throughout the lands until my brother and I managed to defeat the beast, with myself becoming its jinchūriki, which led to me being revered as a god for the virtue of my victory. Researching my mother's technique, I was able to free the world from her Mugen Tsukuyomi. Later, with this knowledge of the concept of chakra, I travelled across the land, giving chakra to everyone in the world as well as spreading my ideals and religion, ninshū, my deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made me widely known as the Kono Yo no Kyūseishu(Saviour of the world)._

 _My ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, I chose to entrust my dream and legacy to my two sons, and began to teach them ninshū. My eldest who I named Ōtsutsuki Indra, inherited my spiritual energy and a version of my eyes, we named it the sharingan, he was acknowledged as a true prodigy, who quickly began to revel in his natural prowess and became very solitary. My youngest who I named Ōtsutsuki Asura, inherited my physical energies and my body, he proved to be the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends with others along the way. I acknowledged Asura's chosen path, agreeing that love and cooperation were the true keys to peace._

 _Inspired by my younger son, I separated the Jubi's chakra within my body and used Banbutsu Sozo to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating the Bijuu and giving each a name. As a result of extracting them all at once, I was left weakened and incapacitated for several months, though the powerful life force of the Gedo Mazo kept me alive. Sometime after their creation, I told the young Bijuu that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. I also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is. I eventually sealed the husk of the Jubi within the moon. When the time came, I chose Asura to be my successor, but Indra, overcome by bitterness and envy as well as being encouraged and manipulated by an outside factor that I could never determine, fought against his brother, beginning a war between them that would continue through their descendants. Indra's descendants began to call themselves Uchiha and Asura's descendant's; Senju._

 _Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to-"_

(Rest of paragraph damaged and unintelligible.)

" _The Mugen Tsukuyomi will bring an end to the sibling rivalry and restore the Uchiha to greatness."_ Shisui let out a breath and looked at his younger brother who had a deep frown on his face and he raised an eyebrow "What is it?" he asked and Ashura looked at him for a moment "That last part about the Mugen Tsukuyomi restoring the clan to greatness and ending the rivalry…It doesn't make any sense I mean…earlier Hagoromo mentions that he researches and releases it and saves the world doing so, also that it was a technique that belonged to his mother, so how does it help the clan…? I also don't like the fact that it has tampered with…I don't know how much of this is fact or fiction." Ashura stated, his frown becoming a thin-lipped smile. Shisui nodded having already thought the same ever since he first read the tablet. "I agree." He said. Ashura looked at him again "I followed the tablet as you read it…what about that last paragraph?" he asked "I can't read that part either, I assume that it requires the EMS or maybe even the Rinnegan to decipher, the Rinnegan was the dojutsu possessed by the Rikudou Sennin, its abilities are only pure speculation." Shisui answered the unasked question. Ashura groaned messaging his head, "This is a lot to take in…I trust that there's a reason that justifies the fact that you possess the Mangekyou so I won't ask, if theres nothing else let's go home Nii-san…I'm really tired." He mumbled rubbing one of his eyes.

A Few Days Later

Ashura sighed tiredly as he slid the door of his house open, the academy had just finished for the day he was frustrated as fuck, he threw his bag off to the side and faceplanted straight into the couch opposite the one Shisui was sitting on who was reading a certain orange book with a slight blush on his face. Shisui noticed his brothers groaning and reluctantly put away his precious and turned to his brother "What are you whining about this time?" he asked and Ashura sat up with a scowl and crossed his arms "I'm not whining, it's just that stupid academy, the stuff we're learning is completely pointless and the class is moving at a snail's pace, I mean I've been attending the acadamey for six months now, we had a test last week and guess what one of the questions was, I'll tell you 'What was the name of the Shodaime Hokage?' I mean come on…*sigh* Why can't I be in two places at once, I'd certainly get a lot more done." He said grumpily. Shisui narrowed his eyes at the last part, he understood where his brother was coming from, ever since the last war the academy standards were relaxed to give more civilian children a chance to become shinobi. _'I wonder if he could learn_ _ **that**_ _…it would certainly solve his problem'_ "I might have just the thing you're looking for little brother." Shisui said and Ashura perked up. Shisui stood up and crossed his fingures **"** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** he said as an identical clone appeared in a cloud of smoke beside him. "Now Ashura this is a shadow clone" the real Shisui said and then the clone spoke up "Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu, this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones like with **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Also, whenever the clone disperses, you receive all the memories and experiences that clone went through for example." The clone stoped and looked at the original and Shisui nodded leaving the room and the clone walked over to a drawer and pulled out a deck of cards and turned back to Ashura motioning him over "Okay take these cards…" Ashura took them and shuffled them "Now I'm gonna take one and show it to us both okay?" Ashura nodded as Shisui took a card and showed it to be the six of hearts "…right you remember the card?" Ashura nodded and the clone dispelled and Ashura coughed from the smoke and put the cards back in the drawer as the original Shisui walked back into the room with a small grin "Six of hearts?" He asked innocently and sweat dropped as Ashura was now on his hands and knees pulling at the ends of his pants with pleading eyes "Please teach me!" he all but yelled and Shisui chuckled and took him to an empty training ground before showing him the signs and the correct way to mould his chakra.

An Hour Later

' **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'** Ashura yelled panting as a single clone appeared but dispelled immediately as he fell on his back panting like crazy and Shisui stood over him with a grin "Well what do ya know, you did it." He said jokingly before turning serious "Remember Ashura-kun, this is a kinjutsu for a reason don't teach this technique to anyone else and never use more than 3 at a time until your chakra reserves increase, got it?" he asked "Fine…but what about…Narumi-chan…she could learn it…you always said she had more chakra than most jonins, Besides I don't want her to fall behind me if I'm sending a clone to the academy on the days we don't have taijutsu." Ashura asked/said recovering from his panting fit. Shisui sighed and reluctantly agreed "Fine you can teach Narumi-chan…but no one else. Now how's your sharingan genjutsu coming along?" he asked and Ashura grinned "I've mastered them all *sigh* Now I just have to wait to get the third tomoe." He said despondently. Shisui patted him on the head "Don't worry…you'll get it eventually." He then bent down to his brother's level "I mean Sasuke hasn't even unlocked his so you can't be complaining okay?" he asked as he handed Ashura a bottle of water. He stood up straight again "Why don't you head home and have a shower before dinner." He asked and Ashura nodded agreeing with him and walked off. Once he was no longer in his sights Shisui turned to the treeline "You can come out now." And Itachi in his ANBU gear emerged and he took of his mask. He looked off in the direction Ashura left "He's getting stronger all the time." Itachi said more to himself as he sighed and looked towards his best friend "There's another clan meeting tonight. Father insists that we both attend." Shisui frowned deeply and put up a quick silencing seal "How long do think we can delay them?" he asked. "A few months…maybe…and that's only because we could convince them we need time to prepare and gather supplies. The elders are so arrogant they believe they could overtake the village tonight or any other day of the week." Itachi replied. "We have to find a way to stop it, we both know it'll mean civil war in the village if we don't, and Kumo and Iwa won't allow such an opportunity to pass…and allies or not Suna isn't ready for a war, they'll only scavenge the remains after it's all said and done." Shisui said with annoyance. "If we don't find an alternative, then Danzo's plan will go ahead." Itachi said and Shisui's eyes darkened "Ashura, Sasuke, none of the younger generation are even aware, yet Danzo would still see them all dead." Shisui said. "I could no more kill Sasuke than you could kill Ashura, but the rest of the children, either they die or they become Danzo's pawns. Without the clan to protect them Danzo would sweep in and take them, turn them all into emotionless killers…an army of sharingan users." Itachi responded "It doesn't matter, Danzo would never let us escape, we'd be loose ends, as soon as we left the village. Hokage-sama would give us a head start but Danzo would have his ROOT on us immediately…He'd never allow my eyes to leave Konoha…but you, you could escape if I held them off- " Shisui was cut off by a harsh glare "That's suicide and you know it." Itachi said with a scowl. Shisui stood silent for a minute with his eyes closed before opening them "I have a plan…but you're not gonna like it." Itachi said nothing but narrowed his eyes "If worse comes to worst and massacre goes ahead we'll be branded missing-nin, Hokage-sama can take care of Sasuke because his hatred for you and I will keep him loyal to the village…but Ashura-kun isn't like that, so you're going to take him with you-" "And what about you?" Itachi asked with a frown and Shisui smiled "I already told that Danzo won't allow me to leave with the power my eyes hold, so on the night of the massacre…I'll lure Ashura away from the compound and I'll attack him…I'll trick him into a false battle and have him kill me." Itachi's eyes were now wide and his mouth opened in shock at the idea but before he could respond Shisui continued "I'll make sure I'll have enough time to explain everything to him before I die…Hopefully he'll unlock the Mangekyou sharingan which should cause him to lose consciousness for a while, I know I did…that's when you come in, I want you to remove my eyes and preserve them so that Ashura can use them when his own deteriorate and then take Ashura with you…Everyone will presume he's dead and when he's strong enough to protect himself he can return to the village and rebuild the clan alongside Sasuke." Shisui finished "Putting aside how ludicrous that plan is, what is he supposed to tell the elders and Hokage when he returns?" Itachi countered "He's a smart kid, he'll figure something out." Itachi went quite taking everything in. "You will likely unlock the Mangekyou during the massacre. Also, one of the clan elders suggested using the Kyuubi during the uprising, that means that there is someone in the clan with a Mangekyou powerful enough to break the Yondaime's seal and remove the kyuubi from Narumi because they don't know about mine…I think it's your father so if you can, get him to confirm it before you…kill him, you'll eventually need them and we can't allow Danzo to get a hold of any Mangekyou sharingan's." Shisui said while Itachi remained quiet. Itachi sighed as he opened his eyes "We shouldn't speak of this as if its certain." He said "I know…It just never hurts to be prepared…So? Do you agree?" Shisui asked almost pleadingly. "Hai, I agree it's the best possible plan, but what will you do if Danzo gets to you before you get to Ashura? Or if he takes one of your eyes during the skirmish?" Itachi asked. "I'll survive, I have to and if needs be I can use **Susanoo** , it will near blind me but that won't matter, my eyes will still be eternal once transplanted." He said. Itachi's frown deepened and he sighed "Only if worse comes to worst…and if it does I have no intention of going easy on Ashura-kun." He added with the tiniest of smirks. Shisui just smiled and nodded before the two began to make their way back to the Uchiha compound.

5 Months Later

Ashura was down on one knee panting while using his staff to support himself. Standing across from him in his battle armour was none other than the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuzen, who looked like he hadn't broken a sweat but on the inside he was panting lightly _'That style of his is quite formidable.'_ 3 months previous Ashura had come into his office requesting training in bojutsu, and while he felt he had to refuse the boy at first due his schedule, that problem was solved when Ashura suggested sending a **kage bunshin** to train him. While slightly sceptical at first the plan ended up working rather well and during the last few months Ashura had been developing his own style. The style was very similar to that of the Uchiha clan taijutsu style, relying on anticipating your opponent's next move and countering with devastating force. When it appeared that Ashura had his breathing under control again Sarutobi motioned for him to come over. "Very well done Ashura-kun, your style is more or less complete. All you need now is experience and to wait until you unlock your sharingan and them your enemy will have no chance of breaking through your guard." The Sandaime said with slight pride, while none of his previous students learned bojutsu he couldn't help but compare Ashura and Orochimaru. Both were geniuses in their own right but while Orochimaru wanted to become immortal and learn every jutsu, Ashura wanted to become strong so that he could protect his friends and family which only made him regret even more what he forced to order Shisui and Itachi to do tonight.

 _Flashback no Jutsu_

Sarutobi was sitting next to his former teammates and advisors and in front of him were the kneeling forms of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui, decked out I their ANBU gear.

"We've tried everything Hokage-sama but the elders won't listen to reason." Shisui said behind his ANBU mask "It's true Hokage-sama, at this stage even if my father wanted to stop it the elders would merely strip him of his title of clan head and employ someone they could control." Itachi agreed behind his own mask.

The aged Hokage sighed wearily showing his true age "If only Minato were here-" he was cut off by Danzo slamming his unbandaged hand on the table "But he isn't here Hiruzen, the Uchiha's are traitors and have left us with only one option and that is for us to eliminate them before they eliminate us, a pre-emptive strike on every last man, woman…and child." It was now Hiruzen's turn to slam his hands down "Don't say such things in front of Itachi and Shisui!" he shouted. Itachi and Shisui spared a small glance at one another before nodding reluctantly. "Hokage-sama…We agree with Danzo, the clan has left no room for negotiation but…Itachi and I want to be the ones to do it, it's our responsibility to right our clans wrongs." Shisui pleaded. The Sandaime's eyes widened at the statement "Please Hokage-sama, allow us to complete this task for the sake of the village but allow us to spare Sasuke and Ashura, they are both innocent and no nothing about the plan." Itachi stated with a pleading look in his eyes. "No, there must be no survivors" the two Uchihas and the Hokage glared at the old war-hawk. "You are not the Hokage Danzo, I am and don't forget it" the Sandaime ground out while Hamura and Koharu shared uneasy glances feeling the tension rising in the air. Hiruzen sighed before adopting a serious look "You both realise that if you two do this, I'll have no choice but to brand you both as missing-nin and allow you to be hunted by ANBU for the rest of your lives?" Both Uchihas nodded with a determind look on their faces. "Then I hear by order ANBU's Crow and Weasel to exterminate the Uchiha clan in one week's time, leaving only Uchiha Ashura and Uchiha Sasuke alive before fleeing the village. I can give you a little time before I will send the ANBU after you…I am sorry Itachi,Shisui…Dismissed!" The two ANBU disappeared from and the Hokage's advisors left the room leaving the old leader to wonder if he had made the right descision.

' _Flashback End'_

"Thank you, Sarutobi-sensei, your training has been very helpful to me and I'll do my best to honour your teachings." Ashura said taking pride in the fact that he was complimented by the _'Shinobi no Kami'._ Hiruzen smiled at his temporary student before his form exploded in a cloud of smoke and Ashura fell on his back _'Damn…even a kage bunshin completely outclassed me…but I couldn't use my sharingan because Shisui-nii doesn't want anyone to know about it.'_ He thought laying there for a few moments before he groaned and stood up and brushed himself off, repositioning his staff on his back and began his trek home. Over the past few months he had improved leaps and bounds using kage bunshin to help his training although Shisui had still him promise to use no more than five, but still that was better than his previous limit of three and training five times faster than normal. He was almost level 3 in sealing already but Narumi and her Uzumaki Heritage meant that she was halfway through level 4 with at least 25 kage bunshins given her immense chakra stores. When they hit level 2 they both started using resistance and gravity seals to improve their speed and strength although Kushina had forbidden them from raising them above level 2 to prevent any growth deficiencies which they both whole-heartedly agreed to, he for one, did not want to be short all his life. He had also taken Narumi on several dates much her mother's undying amusement as she believed the whole thing adorable given their young age but he couldn't help himself, it was like there was some greater force pulling him and Narumi together. Since he was over at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound so often Kushina had given him some cooking lessons which would help him with some of the recipies that his mother used to cook when he was little. One thing however that royally pissed him of was that Sasuke had begun staring at Narumi at the academy like some kind of trophy despite the fact that he was only ever rude to her. He was brought out of his Internal musings as he arrived at the doorstep of his house, he looked up at the full moon before sliding the door open and heading inside to make himself a quick dinner before heading to bed.

A Few Hours Later

Shisui appeared on a rooftop not too far from the Uchiha district to see both Itachi and a tall, long haired man wearing an orange spiral mask with a single eyehole hiding a sharingan, he narrowed his eyes at that but remained on mission for now. "It's done, the Police HQ has been dealt with, Danzo left a few messengers there for me so be careful, he likely has more hidden throughout the compound waiting for us to finish." Shisui said slightly panting as he held his wound before staring and the stranger "So this is the potential ally hmm?" he asked and Itachi nodded and the man spoke in a deep foreboding voice "Yes, I will help you deal with the Uchiha's in the district while you have your little heart-to-heart farewell with your precious little brother." He then looked at Itachi "If your little brat sees me I'll kill him…for your sake he best not." He said and Itachi nodded but he caught Shisui's gaze as he tried to supress a grimace when he mouthed to him _'I'm so, so sorry Itachi…Izumi was at the Police station'_ , Itachi felt a something in his heart crack painfully but he hardened it immediately, this was not the time for mourn, he did not deserve to for what he was about to do, and he disappeared. Shisui was still staring at the masked man _'There's something so familiar about him'_ The stranger smirked under his mask "What, is there something on my face?" he asked almost haughtily. Shisui said nothing and left, going about enacting his own plans. The man waited on the rooftop for a few more minutes and saw a young black haired boy exiting his old home dressed in shinobi gear and start running off in the direction of the Naka river. _'So, that's the little brother I never got to meet…Ashura-kun, I'll be seeing you real soon'_ He thought before sighing and disappearing in a vortex, moments later nothing but screams were heard.

A Few Minutes Earlier

Ashura's eyes opened groggily to the annoying taping at his window before he rubbed the sleep out of them while grumbling before he squinted and saw a crow pecking at the window with a tiny scroll attached to its foot. _'Hmm, one of nii-san's crow's?'_ he crawled out from under the covers of his bed and opened the window noticing it was pitch black outside. The crow stood still as the message was removed from the pouch at its foot before poofing into smoke having returned to the summoning world. Ashura unravelled the note and read;

 _Ashura,_

 _I need you to meet me at the cliff face near the Naka river immediately and make sure you bring all your gear,_

 _Shisui._

Ashura grinned at the thought of early morning training with his brother as he was always busy with missions in ANBU, so he quickly hopped off the bed and equipped all his necessary items and vaulted out his open window and hightailed it to their meeting spot unaware of the single **Sharingan** eye on the rooftop watching him. Another figure was panting slightly as he followed the boy ' _This should give Itachi and our mutual 'ally' enough time to finish the job, hngh'_ he grunted as the discomfort in his stomach wound impeded his movement ' _Dammit I was careless, I should have expected Danzo to have some of his ROOT confront me at the Police HQ, this wounds gonna make things a little difficult'_ the figure thought as he continued to follow Ashura until he reached the clearing and watched the boy for a moment.

When Ashura arrived at the clearing he found himself frowning when he realised he was alone, he glanced around wondering where his brother might be, he waited for a little while and was about to turn around and leave when his sense's kicked into overdrive and he dived out of the way of a several kunai hurled by an ANBU standing on a tree branch, he looked up at his mask and was instantly confused ' _'NE' what the hell is root?'_ the ANBU continued firing off kunai and shuriken before he drew his kodachi and lunged at the boy. Ashura had no time to release his staff from its custom sheath on his back but managed to send chakra into his gravity and resistance seals, releasing them and drew two kunai and flipped them into a reverse grip and deflected the attack, the ANBU wasted no time bringing his sword up again to attack with a downward strike which Ashura attempted to block but it was a feint and the unknown assailant managed to slice at his calf, Ashura screamed in pain at this, his danger senses were screaming at him to run but he knew with his leg injury that wasn't an option, his only choice was to make a stand, his **Sharingan** was already spinning rapidly attempting to discern the attackers next move, before he could think the ANBU blurred out of sight causing Ashura to look left and right before his **Sharingan** caught something, on instinct he brought his right hand up and blocked the sword strike that was coming from overhead, knowing the assailant was behind him he twisted slightly and swung his left hand back and pierced the ANBU's ribcage with his kunai, the attackers grip on his sword lessened and Ashura pushed it off and flipped the kunai in his right hand and plunged it into the ANBU's chest and he looked up at the mask of the attacker noticing two glowing red eyes with a pattern he'd seen not too long ago at the Naka Shrine, ' _No, please no'_ he thought as he realized that there would only be one Uchiha here with him as he removed the attackers mask and it dropped to ground with a thud,

"Nii-san?" he whispered out.

With Itachi

He was panting, bleeding and sweating profusely, he had just finished up at the compound and was on his way to the rendezvous when he came upon a sight that made him freeze, he was standing on a tree branch overlooking the clearing where he saw Shisui with two kunai embedded in him, one in his ribcage and one in his chest which were being held by the one person he didn't find when massacring his clan, he felt tears brimming in his eyes despite knowing this was part of the plan and listened in to their conversation.

"Nii-san?"

"Hey…Ashura-kun…" he panted and smiled showing his blood-stained teeth before coughing up blood that spluttered on Ashura's face causing the young boy to start trembling.

"I-I…I don't understand…Why?" he cried softly as tears started streaming down his face.

"I know you don't…but…I don't have…a lot of time left so…I'm gonna need you to listen to me…and listen really good." Shisui ground out with blood leaking from the corner of his mouth while Ashura just nodded numbly

"The clan…they were plotting a…a coup d'état…they were going to…overthrow…the Hokage…" He coughed and panted for a few seconds "Itachi and I we…we volunteered to eliminate the clan on the condition that…that you and Sasuke be spared…" He took a few deep breaths before he raised his bloodied hand slowly and cupped the side of Ashura's face "I'm sorry for…doing this to you Ashura…but I needed you to be…strong…this is the last gift I can give you…so make sure that you use it…well" His fingers were slowly falling down the side of Ashura's face leaving streaks of blood in their wake "I love you…Ashura-kun" He smiled one last time and glanced to the tree just right of Ashura's head and caught another set of sharingan eyes "Itachi is gonna train you to be real strong…so I expect you to do as he says and when you get back to Konoha make sure you protect Narumi…okay?" he chuckle lightly and gave a smile "And make sure you make me an uncle one day and make Kaa-chan and tou-chan grandparents." Ashura just nodded numbly once again "I will a-and I-I lo-love you too n-nii-san" Ashura chocked out as he watched the light leave his brothers eyes. He released his hold on the kunai and Shisui's body fell sideways, he fell to his knees and didn't even notice that he was now crying tears of blood and that his two tomoe **Sharingan** were now spinning rapidly at three tomoe's before the pupil distorted into a red three pointed shuriken while his iris turning black as night (Basically Itachi's Mangekyou, just with the colours swapped), his eyes then fluttered close as a chop was delivered to his neck and there Itachi stood, blood dripping from his eyes as he glared at Shisui's corpse ' _Damnit Shisui, why did it have to be this way?'_ He bent down removing Shisui's eyes as requested placing it in a glass jar with transparent liquid before sealing it away in a scroll and placing it in his back pocket, he then glanced at Ashura's downed form ' _He'll need them but that won't be for a long while, if he can activate his mangekyou after this'_ he sighed before igniting Shisui's body with a small Katon jutsu _'You were right about my father Shisui, he did have these cursed eyes…*sigh* and now so does Ashura and I.'_ he thought as he picked Ashura up and placed him over his shoulder before he disappeared from the clearing he briefly wondered if he should have told Sasuke the truth. He failed to see his ally from earlier standing on one of the tallest branches staring at Shisui's burning corpse having seen and heard everything. _'This world truly is broken.'_ He thought before looking of in the direction Itachi had taken Ashura _'But don't worry Ashura-kun, I'll create a perfect world where we can all be together as a family…and my dear sweet Rin…we'll be together again.'_ He thought before once again disappearing in a spiral.

Hokage Tower

The Sandaime Hokage looked down over his village wondering if he made the right decision before an ANBU appeared behind him _'Only one? Unfortunate.'_ he thought sadly before speaking"First, you have my thanks…civil war has been averted in Konoha…we have maintained peace…however, I regret that there was no other way to achieve this…you will now be branded a missing-nin who massacred his entire clan and will be listed in the Bingo Book as a fugitive, wanted dead or alive""That is to be expected" Itachi replied and Hiruzen turned around for the first time to see a worn out Itachi with Ashura over his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes "Explain"

Itachi just nodded and explained how the mission was a success leaving out the mysterious stranger and Shisui's plan to die, he made sound like Shisui had planned it on his own, he told the Sandaime about the false apparent plan and spoke about how he went to the designated meeting spot. Itachi then took out a note "I found this on Ashura, I think Shisui knew he wouldn't survive the night and wanted to ensure that Ashura would be able to protect himself."

"You don't mean that Shisui made Ashura kill him?"

"Yes Hokage-sama,…" The Hokage narrowed his eyes as Itachi trailed off.

"What is it Itachi-kun?" He asked suspiciously

Itachi sighed "Both Ashura-kun and I have unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan."

The Sandaime's eyes widened "But how…He's so young"

"That's why I don't think he'll be able to activate it freely until his body matures but never the less I can't leave him here in the village, if Danzo found out about his eyes he would not hesitate to turn him into an emotionless weapon or have them ripped out no matter what you order him to do, he would ignore it and you would never be able to track it back to him."

"Yes…He has become rather…disobedient of late…I shudder to imagine what he'd do with a pair of Mangekyou Sharingan at his disposal"

"Be careful Hokage-sama, I hadn't time to collect the eyes of everyone I…killed so it is likely that Danzo's men are raiding the Uchiha district while we speak" Itachi sighed once more before standing up and dropping his mask and removing his headband, he took out a kunai and slashed it "Its best if you tell the advisors that I killed Ashura-kun, that I burned his body you'll find ash remains at the cliff face above the Naka river but don't worry…I'm going to train him and when he' strong enough to protect himself I'll send him back to you." he said retying his now slashed Konoha Symbol before stepping back and bowing slightly "If there's nothing else I'll be leaving Hokage-sama"

"Wait Itachi-kun" The old leader said before handing him a scroll "There is food, clothing and money inside. I've also informed Jiraiya-kun of the situation, if you ever need help do not hesitate to ask him and he will help you to best of his abilities and…for what it's worth I am truly sorry Itachi-kun and don't worry…I will not allow Danzo to lay a hand on Sasuke!" The now rouge Uchiha bowed his head once more before disappearing.

Hiruzen Sarutobi waited a for a while watching the sun begin to rise before returning to his office and hardened his heart "ANBU!"

"Hai" an ANBU with a dog shaped mask and gravity defying silver hair said as he appeared from the ground

"Inu, I need you to pull your squad together…Itachi Uchiha has slaughtered the Uchiha clan and gone rouge, you are to set out after him immediately!"

While Inu didn't show it, he was shocked, he couldn't believe the young boy he worked with in the past could have gone and done such a thing "Hai!" he yelled, hauling ass back to HQ to get the rest of his team.

Forest Outside Konoha

Itachi stopped in the middle of a clearing and set Ashura's body down before drawing his sword "You can both come out now" he said as two Root ANBU made themselves visible to him. Each of them took their respective stances before a sword made its way through one of the ANBU's heart and kunai was embedded in the second ANBU's neck, Itachi was left facing the man from earlier with the orange spiral mask, with a three tomoe **Sharingan** staring at him from the single eyehole in the mask ' _What does he want now?'_ his thoughts were interrupted by a deep menacing chuckle "I assure you I have no intention of killing you or the boy but I think it's time I tell you who I am…maybe you've heard of me" he chuckled deeply "You see…I am Uchiha Madara!" Itachi's eyes narrowed at the proclamation "I highly doubt that considering he was killed by the Shodai Hokage." Itachi replied but was once again met with the disturbing chuckle "Yes, that wasn't my finest moment but none the less it doesn't matter if you believe me or not it is simply truth" He said before his visible eye morphed causing Itachi's eyes to widen dramatically, _A Mangekyou?!_ "I have a proposition for you and your little…protégé. I want you join a little group I've created…It's called Akatsuki…"

Meanwhile Deep Within Ashura's subconscious

 _Ashura was observing his surroundings, he was in a cavern very similar to the hidden one beneath the Naka Shrine, it had the same torches lining the walls, the same tablet hung up but missing the two Uchiha crests, but the major difference was the man standing in front of the tablet staring at it intently._

 _He had brown spiky hair that came down his back, much like his great-grandfather Madara, but it was tied. He wore a white hakama and haori which had a nine magatama design on the back and collar, he also wore a katana sheathed on his back. As he turned to face Ashura, one could see that his eyebrows were trimmed like royalty and he had blue markings under his eyes but what put Ashura on immediate guard was the three tomoe sharingan now staring at him. "So…You are my transmigrant." He said in an unimpressed tone of voice. Ashura's eyebrows shot up at this,_ 'Transmigrant?' _"What the hell are you talking about? And_ _who the hell are you and how do you have the Sharingan? The entire Uchiha Clan was massacred tonight." Ashura said "Ahh yes, Uchiha, that is what you call yourselves now, I do wonder when the name of Otsutsuki was filtered out during the war with my foolish little brother." He replied and Ashura froze at the last name, glancing at the tablet on the wall_ 'Otsutsuki? But that means that he's…he's…' _"You're…Otsutsuki Indra…"_

Chapter End


End file.
